


Shield Maiden

by theshirelife



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshirelife/pseuds/theshirelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem from Faramir of Gondor to Éowyn Shield Maiden of Rohan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield Maiden

_Pale sunlight glints on your fair visage,_   
_sorrow is bourne in your stormy grey eyes,_   
_quiet strength you have within you,_   
_standing tall and proud in the morning breeze._   
_You look to the South and to the East,_   
_searching for valor in battle,_   
_hoping for glory in death._   
_Strong and stern as steel you are,_   
_yet so lonely and frail,_   
_as a rose frozen by winter's chill,_   
_awaiting the dawn and bloom of spring._   
_Cast off your weary raiment,_   
_stand in the golden sunshine,_   
_breathe the free air..._


End file.
